


Fall

by notarelationship (justpraticing)



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpraticing/pseuds/notarelationship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine takes up a new hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

“Roller skates Blaine? Really?” Kurt sat on their front porch and watched as his husband rolled himself back and forth on the bumpy sidewalk in front of their house. Blaine just grinned at him. “Why the new hobby sweetheart?”

Blaine spun himself in a wobbly circle on their walk as he moved towards Kurt. “They opened a roller rink in Tarrytown. I thought we might go one night and see what’s up there. I think they have disco night twice a month,” Blaine said, eyebrows wiggling. “But then I realized I’d never actually been on roller skates so I thought I’d try them out first.” 

“Never mind the questionable wisdom of opening a roller rink at this late stage in the development of human civilization,” Kurt said, sipping form his wine glass. “I’m not entirely sure falling on my ass is how I want to spend our limited leisure time on my ass.”

Blaine smirked as he crawled on his hands and knees up the porch steps, scooting close enough to Kurt ‘s chair to wrap his arms around his husband’s waist while still on his knees. Kurt leaned over for the expected kiss. “As much as I love spending our leisure time on your ass, you don’t have to worry Kurt, I’ll always catch you if you fall.”


End file.
